Enigma zobokio
by AMY291000
Summary: "los deseos no se pueden cumplir si no hacemos un cambio equivalente. tu me das yo te doy" Los akatsuki se meten en un lio, luchan contra criaturas extrañas para salvar a la universidad de zobokio la criatura responsable de todo esto. -cumplire tu deceo, acambio del chico de ojos grises... tu decides- Generos: Gore y Misterio
1. Chapter 1: Encuentro

Capitulo 1: El Encuentro.

Era el primer día de clases en la Universidad de Konoha, es una de las universidades más popular, famosa y de buen nivel académico. Avía de todo el mundo de cada lujar y villa.

Era una mañana cálida, bonita y madrugadora para el chico güero de ojos grises que se dirigía a Konoha, par iniciar su nueva vida en la nueva universidad, Deidara caminaba muy tranquilo, y en eso al pasar por un callejón vio una pelea, dos sujetos tenían contra la pared a un chico pelirrojo de ojos color miel, uno de los tipos lo tenia agarrado de la playera en la parte del cuello.

-Dinos todo lo que sepas de tus superiores- dijo uno de ellos amenazándolo con un kunai.

-je, eso no es de su incumbencia- dijo el chico pelirrojo seriamente.

-dinos- dijo el mismo sujeto.

El pelirrojo solo cerro los ojos sin mostrar ningún miedo, los dos sujetos se desesperaban al ver, lo frio que era, Deidara solo miraba algo aterrado pero mas impactado por la victima, como un chico de esa edad era tan buscado, por un momento pensó "es un criminal, un AMBU, un espía, un caza recompensas o que". Los sujetos al ver ninguna señal de el chico pelirrojo decidieron ponerle fin al chico, en eso Deidara al momento que quiso detener a uno de los sujetos lo agarraron diciéndole " no es buena idea hacerse el héroe" amenazándolo con un kunai, Deidara quieto sin hacer nada, pensó que moriría pero al ver al chico vio que abrió los ojos, volteando hacia Deidara con una mirada retante.

El chico solo saco su katana y mato al hombre que tenia en frente en eso de un solo brinco lo partió dos después de 3 segundos el cuerpo del tipo callo echo en 2 mitades, y el pelirrojo, sin ningún rasguño con la katana cubierta de sangre con una mirada fría que daba miedo, el tipo que tenia a Deidara solo apretó su brazo mas, ya que lo estaba estrangulando y lo tenía amenazado con un kunai lo tenia junto a su cuello, Deidara solo esta frustrado al ver que no podía hacer nada, el sujeto dijo" un paso mas y el chico muere", pero el pelirrojo solo dio una sonrisa retante y caminaba hacia el sujeto y el sujeto repitió lo mismo asustado. A un metro de distancia el chico desaparece, con el viento, en eso el sujeto dio una carcajada bajando la guardia y quitando el kunai de Deidara, aflojando un poco si brazo, en eso se hollé " estoy aquí", el sujeto lo ve atrás de el y el chico pelirrojo le dice a Deidara "al suelo" y el solo se tira al suelo, y el chico partió al sujeto en diagonal haciendo que callera en 2 partes. Deidara al ver el cadáver se arrastra hacia atrás alejándose de el y se levanta y al ver hacia enfrente del el y con sol ve la silueta del chico.

-M-mucha gracias, eres increíble- dijo deidara muy agradecido y maravillado del chico.

-Gracias, no fue nada, un consejo, chico, no te hagas el heruesi no tienes recursos para atacar- dijo el chico mientras limpiaba su katana y lo voltiaba a ver.

-¿hee?, oh- este- es que te vi en problema y pues...-dijo deidara algo avergonzado.

-hump, gracias de todos modos, lamento que haigas tenido que ver todo esto- dijo el chico con la katana reposando en su hombro con una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

-je, je, fue un placer... ¿oye vas a la universidad?- dijo deidara viéndolo

-si, si mi abuela me mando-dijo el chico mientras guardaba su katana

-¿vas a la de Konoha?-dijo deidara

-si, acaso, ¿tu igual?-dijo el chico viéndolo

-Amm, si mi abuelo me mando, je je je, y no de buena manera- dijo deidara algo medio enojado y recordando.

-Bueno voy para allá, ¿vamos juntos?- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-claro, pero... ¿cual es tu nombre?- le dijo Deidara preguntando.

-Soy Sasori, pero mas conocido como "sasori de la arena roja "es un placer- dijo sasori con una sonrisa

-Amm...soy Deidara, también es un placer-dijo con una sonrisa.

-el placer es mío-dijo sasori con una sonrisa.

-¿hee?-dijo deidara algo sonrojado.

-olvídalo, bien vamos, se hace tarde y eso no me gusta-dijo sasori dándole la espalda caminando un poco.

-Claro vamos-dijo deidara alcanzándolo.

Los dos agarraron sus cosas y empezaron su camino y se fueron agradando y mas, por el gusto por el arte...

Fin del chaper 1.


	2. Chapter 2: El comienzo

Capítulo 2: El Comienzo

**Al llegar a su destino, los dos se sorprenden al ver el lujar, era un lujar muy bonito, con unas fuentes en los jardines principales que eran muy bonitos y grandes.**

**Deidara tenia una sonrisa enorme de impresión, en cambio sasori…ni una expresión mostraba, deidara voltio a verlo y lo vio con misterio pues no mostraba ni una expresión.**

**-¿sasori, no estas feliz?-dijo viendo lo con misterio**

**-si, si estoy feliz algo nervioso nomas- dijo sasori sin ninguna emoción.**

**-pues, no lo parece- dijo deidara en un tono omg**

**-hump, vamos- dijo sasori con una sonrisa y haciendo una seña con la mano.**

**-vale- dijo deidara con una sonrisa.**

**Al entrar ven a mucha gente de todos lados: de la arena, el rayo, la roca y hasta de la misma villa.**

**-Esto será genial sasori esto…es decir cool a tanta gente que mostrar nuestro arte- dijo deidara muy emocionado.**

**-tranquilízate, je je, no seas impaciente-dijo sasori con una sonrisa**

**-y lo mejor es que estaré contigo-dijo deidara muy feliz**

**-¿he?- se sorprendió sasori**

**-honestamente, soy feliz a tu lado sasori-sama- dijo deidara sonrojado mientras lo abrazaba**

**-¿en serio?-dijo sasori sorprendo.**

**-sip- le dijo deidara feliz**

**- o-ok, yo veo, no te precipites tanto, apenas me conoces- dijo sasori nervioso y algo sonrojado.**

**-es que, siento que tú eres… mi amigo y siento que el mejor- dijo deidara con su típica sonrisa sonrojado.**

**Sasori solo se sorprendió a la reacción de su compañero, al verlo tan feliz por conocerlo, el nunca tuvo compañero el era un lobo solitario, nunca le importaron los demás una persona muy fría. Pero sintió algo por ese chico rubio de ojos grises llamado Deidara.**

**-¿Deidara? ¿t-tu?- dijo sasori sonrojado y nervioso**

**En cambio deidara lo seguía abrazando.**

**Después de un rato…**

**-D-Deidara-dijo sasori en u tono omg algo avergonzado.**

**-¿Qué pasa?- le contesta deidara**

**-Todos nos están viendo, de un modo raro- dijo sasori de la misma manera.**

**En eso Deidara lo suelta y todo el mundo los viltio a ver de un modo raro y de muy mala manera, ellos dos sonrojados y disimulando como si nada hubiera pasado.**

**Después de un rato…**

**Seles reacciono un cuarto, sasori esperaba a deidara que llego un rato después con el de frenó.**

**-¡SASORI-SAMA YA ESTA TODO!- dijo deidara escandalizando.**

**-calma, clama, ¿Cómo que ya lo arreglaste?- voltio a verlo sasori.**

**-*jadeo, jadeo* si, tu y yo vamos juntos- dijo muy feliz deidara**

**-¿he? ¿Enserio?- dijo sasori**

**-sip- dijo deidara sonriendo.**

**-Vale, entonces a dejar todo el equipaje- dijo sasori con un suspiro.**

**En el curto…**

**-aaaalllfin un descanso de tanto caminar- dijo deidara tirándose en la cama.**

**-¿Por qué tu cercas de la ventana?- le pregunto sasori**

**-mmm…digamos que soy muy difícil de levantar jejeje- dijo deidara dando una sonrisa mostrando los dientes con los ojos serados.**

**-ya veo- dijo sasori arreglando su lujar.**

***Anuncio del director***

**-En 15 minutos todos en el auditoria gracias-**

**-Hombre, ni una bienvenida como saludo je je- dijo deidara en un tono burlón**

**-ja, ja- dio una leve risa sasori**

**-Bueno que mas da, vamos- dijo mientras se levantaba deidara**

**-vale- dijo sasori siguiéndolo**

***Diario de sasori***

**En el lujar…Incómodamente ¬_¬U**

**El director nos dio un discurso largo algo así:**

**-Bienvenidos sean a esta honorable escuela, donde los alumnos son lo primero, con todas las comodidades, espero se las pasen bien en el campus.-**

**Deidara y yo solo dijimos…**

**-espero, seas cierto-**

**Después del lago discurso.**

**Z.Z**

**ABURIDO MMM… (Deidara)**

**-nos dieron el día libre, para conocer gente y el lujar y cosas así, cosa que no pareció bien para deidara y para mi, fue cuando pasamos por el jardín de atrás, gran error *símbolo de enojo* me arrepiento ¬_¬ de a verlo echo- anota sasori en su libreta**

**-¿oye sasori?- dijo deidara deteniéndose**

**-¿Qué pasa?-le conteste deteniéndome unos 4 pasos delante de el y lo voltie a ver.**

**-¿Por qué tantas chicas en ese lujar?- dijo deidara apuntando al lujar.**

**Voltie a ver hacia el lujar y vi un montón de chicas gritando como locas -.-U solo pensé que exageradas y si QUE EXAGERARON *símbolo de enojo*.**

**En eso salen 4 tipos: uno de pelo cortó blanco ojos morados, otro pelo negro ojos rojos o negros, el otro de pelo naranja y ojos morados y el último pelo negro ojos rojo verde .**

**-simplemente nos quedamos con la cara de "que onda con eso" –**

**-y se ande de preguntar y de "¿que me arrepiento?"… ¡DE QUE NOS VIERAN Y ME RECORDARAN EL ABRAZO QUE ME DIO DEIDARA!**

**-ja, ja, ja, miren señoritas hay están los dos que se abrazaron de forma rara- dijo el chico pelo blanco y ojos morado**

**-tiene mal gusto en el arte de las bromas- me dijo deidara -.-U**

**-concuerdo con ti go- le conteste ¬_¬U**

**Todos se empezaron a reír en ese momento solo quería matar a deidara, claro nos quedamos algo asi *símbolo de enojado***

**-Dios santo- solo dije cubriéndome la cara con la mano.**

**-A-Al parecer, si lo vieron todos- dijo deidara avergonzado**

**Solo me le quede viendo con sarcasmo y coraje.**

**Fin del chaper 2.**


	3. Chapter 3: El diario de sasori

**Bueno los primero capitulos creo qe son como un relleno ¬_¬ pero bueno aki vamos dejen reviews me desanoma T.T**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: el diario de sasori, la batalla.**

Solo me quede pensando "no deidara claro que no lo vieron, como no lo iban a ver si ocurrió en pleno día, en plena es cuela, ¡EN PLENO CENTRO! Nada más me le quede viendo ¬_¬.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?- dijo deidara en un tono molesto -.-u

-no ja, ja, oye Kakuzo- dijo el chico de pelo blanco

-Que- le contesto kakuzo algo… frustrado

-Ese rubio me gusta para un sacrificio…-dijo incompletamente

-QUEEEE!- dijo deidara asustado O.O

-si, es perfecto- dijo el chico de pelo blanco viéndolo

-¿¡ESTAS LOCO O QUE!-dijo deidara de la misma manera

-si, al señor jashin le gustara-dijo mientras lo miraba con deseo el chico de pelo blanco.

-así pues ben por mi vampiro Transilvania-dijo deidara listo para el duelo

Deidara solo se preparaba para el duelo, lo miraba, podía ver tenia unas ganas de pelear grandes, estábamos solos las chicas se fueron ya que los "galanes" los otros 2 sujetos se fueron y las demás los siguieron (coño tío ¬_¬).

-¿en verdad piensas matarlo Hidan?-dijo kakuzu viéndolo

-yo no creo que sea lo mejor, no la vale-dijo el chico de pelo naranja antes de irse de la zona

-ja, eso creen, además estoy aburrido y tengo ganas de sangre-dijo hidan sádicamente O.O

-no lo creo vampirito- dijo deidara en tono burlón desafiándolo

-asiiii, ¿cres que soy vampiro?, pues te mostrare lo equivocado que estas- le dijo hidan a sacando su arma era una tipo hoz de 3 filos (la clásica de el).

Cundo lo vi dije ¿deidara estas idiota o que? Deidara no puede defenderse, va a pasar como la ultimas ves (capi. 1) *suspiro*

Esta muerto, en eso saco mi katana y me prepare, pero deidara me detuvo y me dijo "no Sasori yo puedo, gracias" lo vi muy dcidido de lo que decía y valiente, no me quedo de otra y acepte. En eso de la mochila saco un cinto con dos bolsas en sus lados y dijo "estoy listo ¡QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA! Grito deidara

Los dos listos, Hidan ataco corriendo hacia el pero deidra dio una sonrisa siniestra metiendo sus manos es los bolsillo y grito "APRECIA MI ARTE" dijo deidara mientras lanzaba uno de sus pájaros de arcilla, cosa que me impresiono mas la ver las 2 bocas en sus manos que si le dieron a hidan.

La pelea duro un buen rato asta que hidan le hiso una rajada a Deidara en la cintura, haciendo que callera por lo que vi era grande y seria ya que sangraba mucho solo grite "DEIDARA" y el me contesto "e-est-toy b-bien" caía al suelo tratando de levantar, hidan le dijo "ya eres mío, que tonto almito que peleaste bien, bueno eso mismo diré en tu funeral " levanto su hoz deidara nomas miraba con una mirada de desesperación y miedo al ver que su fin se acercaba.

No resistí mas y lo protegí bloqueando el golpe con mi katana metiéndole un golpe con el puño en el estomago que salió impulsado hacia tras y le dije en un tono irónico y serio "creo que será al revés, mientras este yo no lo tocaras me oyes" deidara me vio con curiosidad y me dijo "S-sasori-sama…gracias" con una sonrisa tartamudeando adolorido e impresionado.

-Maldito… esto era entre el y yo ¡NO TU PERRO!- dijo enfurecido y retándome.

-tu mismo lo dijiste era- le dije serio mientras caria a atacarlo.

En eso veo que sonríe no dude ni un momento y voltie a ver a deidara el tipo llamado kakuzu tenia a deidara. Hidan me dijo "no queras saber de lo que es capas, ja, ja, ja "dijo mientras reí.

Lo amito, me tenia pero no me fie y lo ataque dándole en el brazo donde tenia su arma y le dije "¿Qué veré?"El sonrió y en eso oigo un grito de dolor voltio rápidamente y era deidara esta atado por el tipo pero en el aire con heridas en los brazos como si lo hubieran atravesado.

Honestamente me pillaron con 2 movimientos que di lo hirieron mas: cuando me lance hacia el tipo y cuando lo herí…irónico…En eso oigo una voz que grita "YA VASTA, DEJENLOS" volteo a ver y era el chico de pelo negro ojos rojos, kakuso solo hiso una mueca y dejo a deidara en el suelo y se alegaba frustrado, yo solo corrí y cargué a deidara en mis brazos pero hidan quería seguir con la fiesta " por que los dejas ir no les tengas piedad maldito itachi perro" dijo mientras se levantaba " lo dije una vez y no lo quiero repetir, ordenes del líder" hidan y kakuzu se fueron pasando delante de itachi y les dijo " el jefe los quiere ver"

Y me voltio a ver y me dijo con una sonrisa "siento lo que paso no creí que hidan se lo tomara tan enserio" y solo le conteste "al parecer te equivocaste, pero por surte…claro no hay problema" dije dándole la espalda "espero tu amigo este bien, lo vuelvo a sentir" solo le conteste "eso espero" mientras me marchaba rumbo a la enfermería.

En la enfermeria…

Deidara fue curado y por suerte sanaría muy pronto no eran mucho el grado de riesgo, así que no necesito estar internado y lo lleva al dormitorio para que descansara, lo deje en su cama y el solo me dijo "gracias sasori-sama" con su típica sonrisa y después me decía "que te pareció mi arte" simplemente le dije que no era muy peculiar y que me llama un poco la atención, simplemente me sonrió.

En fin…fue un día muy raro pero emociónate, deidara esta incapacitado un tiempo pero le daré clases seré su tutor *carita de flojera* tendré que anotar todas las clases *carita de estres y frustración* bueno mañana veré que pasa.

*Fin del diario*

-Ya duérmete- dijo deidara lanzándole una almohada a sasori

-ya voy, cálmate- le contesta le regresa la almohada.

-¿y que tanto escribes?- le pregunta deidara sentado en su cama

-lo que paso hace unos días- le contesta sasori viéndolo

-chale, estuvo duro, pero gracias por tirar paro – dijo deidara dejándose caer en la cama.

-je, je- dijo sasori con una leve sonrisa.

-claro, de nada- dijo sasori en el mismo tono.

-bueno en fin asta mañana sasori-dijo deidara preparándose para dormir.

-claro, asta mañana-dijo sasori apagando la luz.

Fin del chaper 3.

* * *

**Siguente?...**


	4. Chapter 4:un nuevo grupo

**Bueno me agarre a subir todos los capitulos qe ya tenia y a un sin Reviews forever alone bueno ya llegara el momento.**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Un nuevo grupo, somos Akatsukis…los guardianes.

6:30 am.

Se oye una alarma.

Sasori se levanta y se cambia para entrar a clase, en cambio Deidara seguía dormido.

-Dei, levántate- dijo sasori viéndolo de reojo.

-toy dormido, a un ando malo-dijo deidara acorrucándose.

-dei, ya faltaste 2 semanas, no ¿se te hace mucho? Dijo mientras se acomodando la corbata.

-horita, un rato mas…mmm-dijo deidara durmiéndose.

Sasori sele quedo viendo un rato se desespero y dijo…

-assh, ni que fuera tu niñera- dijo frustrado dirigiéndose a la cama de deidara, este al verlos tapa todo con la sabana, sasori le estira la sabana y deidara también la estira.

En eso sasori ya arto se le sube enzima estirando a deidara de la camisa y le dice.

-Vas a ir.

-no quiero- le contesto deidara.

Un rato después, entra Itachi y solo grito "vámonos Sasori".

Pero el solo oye los gritos y decide ver que pasa entra y para su sorpresa los encuentra uno sobre el otro, cosa que le impacto y solo dijo:

-creo que…llegue en mal momento… (Que incomodo).

Los 2 se voltearon a ver y tiraron un grito.

-s-solo cámbiate y vámonos-dijo sasori quitándose de encima algo sonrojado

-mmm-dijo deidara torciendo la boca.

Ya eran las 7 am y los 3 fueron a la biblioteca y para su sorpresa deidara ve al chico de la otra vez en eso le pregunta a sasori.

-¿Por qué demonios estamos con ellos?-pregunto deidara

-pues veras… hace 2 semanas Itachi, Yaiko/Pein y Konan fueron a decirme si no quería unirme a su grupo y yo acepte.

-¿por qué no savia nada de eso? Le pregunto deidara viéndolo

-mm, creo que olvide decirte-dijo sasori

-mmm-dijo deidara molesto

En eso una chica de pelo morado con una flor en el pelo levantando su mano grito…

-Itachi, Sasori por acá-dijo konan

Los tres voltean y van con ella.

Deidara seguía sin entender qué demonios pasaba como tan rápido pudo tener amigos y luego sin él, deidara se sentía inferior a sasori en ese momento…

Con la chica estaban 6 sujetos mas, deidara solo conocí los otro dos no.

-hola chicos- dijo itachi y sasori.

Todos le contestaron: "hola"

-Al parecer traen a uno nuevo-dijo pein

Deidara solo torcía la boca y volteaba a otro lado

-a si es, es mi compañero, es un poco raro pero se porta bien-dijo sasori cerrando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa

-ya veo…y ¿Como se llama?-pregunto pein

-se llama Deidara-dijo sasori viendo a pein

Deidara solo reacciono y le dijo…

-¿Por qué demonios dices mi nombre sin permiso?-dijo muy a la defensiva deidara.

-¿por qué demonios te tengo que pedir permiso?-dijo sasori serio manteniendo la calma

-pues…-dijo deidara enojado.

Los 2 comenzaron a discutir

-jejeje que chicos más estúpidos- dijo un chico de pelo azul

-si suelen ser así- le dijo itachi a su compañero

-¿a si se llevan?-pregunto konan.

-yo creo-le contesto pein

-es como kakuzu y el idiota de Hidan- dijo un chico de pelo verde

Hidan solo voltio con el chico de pelo verde y le dijo.

-YO NO SOY NINGUN JODIDO IDIOTA-dijo hidan enojado

-claro que si lo eres- le contesto kakuzu

-¿ASIII?-dijo hidan en tono medio retador

Y los dos comienzan a discutir total… un desastre.

En eso Pein tira un suspiro y da un golpe en la mesa con un libro

Todos se callan.

-A ver retrasaditos, se supone que somos los guardiana los que deben de poner el ejemplo del orden y disciplina pero ustedes hacen lo contrario- dijo pein serio poniendo el orden

-que mamon- dijo Hidan cambiando la voz haciéndose el chistosito.

Todos tiraron una risilla

Pein solo vio a hidan que y este al verlo se calla diciendo.

-jeje vale, líder solo era una pequeña broma no hay por qué enojarse, jeje-dijo en un tono burlón

-Kakuzu dale uno por favor- dijo pein viendo a kakuzu.

-claro con mucho gusto-dijo kakuzu

Kakuzu solo le da un golpe con la mano en la cabeza a hidan pero fuerte, hidan solo se quejaba.

-¿Que carago te pasa por que chin/gados lo haces?- dijo hidan molesto

Todos se rieron

-para que te calles, molesta tu maldita vos y tus estúpidas bromas que no dan gracia- dijo kakuzu viéndolo enojado y con un aire tenebroso.

-vale, vale, ya me callo- dijo hidan sobándose la cabeza.

-como decía, Deidara-dijo pein

-¿mmm?- dijo volteando con pein

- te tengo una propuesta…-dijo pein viéndolo

-am ¿cual?- pregunto deidara

-te propongo unirte a nuestra organización- dijo pein

-…-se quedo pensando deidara.

- ¿que te parece?-le pregunto pein

-pues… ¿Qué se supone que son ustedes?-pregunto deidara

-bien, si te interesa te diré, somos los guardianes del colegio, nuestro deber es mantener el orden, y somos conocidos como los Akatsukis, gozamos de privilegios y de derechos especiales-dijo pein con una sonrisa de convencimiento.

-pues…-dijo deidara

-vamos es divertido-dijo sasori

-se me hace un rollo pero está bien me uno con ustedes- dijo deidara con una sonrisa.

-Pues bienvenido- dijo pein

- te presentare a todos los miembros- dijo pein caminando hacia deidara, agarrando lo del hombro.

-Ella es Konan, es la única chica de este grupo-dijo pein

-hola, es un placer- dijo konan muy educada

-pein una pregunta-dijo deidara

-dime-dijo pein

-¿por qué es la única chica?-dijo deidara

-por que no hay otra chica que tenga las habilidades que se requieren, como valentía, fuerza, y algo que la distinga de los demás-dijo pein

-aaa ok ya veo-dijo deidara convencido

-bueno creo que ya conoces a itachi, hidan y kakuzu, déjame presentarte a Kisame, el es el mejor amigo de itachi-dijo pein

-hola amiguito jeje-dijo kisame en un tono burlón.

-el es zentsu, es un chico bipolar que no te asuste-dijo pein

-hola-dijo zentsu

-wow se nota que se necesita algo para estar aquí-dijo deidara

-exactamente, y tu ¿que es lo que tienes?-dijo pein

-jeje-dijo deidara con una sonrisilla

-el arte-dijo mientras mostraba sus dos manos y de ellas se podían ver las dos bocas.

-wow este chiquillo sí que no es normal jeje-dijo kisame

Sasori solo sonrió.

-¿Arte?-pregunto pein

-si, observen-dijo deidara mientras a gáraba algo de arcilla

Deidara hiso un mariposa, con solo poner una posición de manos dijo:

-¡CASH!-dijo deidara

La mariposa exploto y todos se quedaron algo asombrados.

-¿Qué les parece? Mmm-dijo deidara

-algo extraño y maravilloso-dijo pein

Deidara solo se confiaba pues pensaba que era fácil.

Sasori solo voltio y le dijo:

-Que no se te suba pues a mí, ni me dio tanta importancia-dijo sasori

Deidara solo sé que don en trance y le grito:

-COMO DEMONIO ESO NO TE IMPRECIONO MMM-

-pues no, yo tengo otra perspectiva, además, para mi es mejor la inteligencia de itachi que tu arte-dijo sasori dándole la espalda.

En eso hay un silencio y cuando Sasori voltea ve a deidara deprimido en una esquina cosa que le dio curiosidad haciendo que apareciera la típica gotita anime.

-C-creo que si le afecto-dijo sasori

-jejeje-dijo kisame burlándose

-¿tu crees?-dijo itachi con la gotita

-pobrecito-dijo Konan

Deidara deprimido en la esquila solo susurraba.

-como no pude impresionarlo-

-prefiere a itachi que a mí-

-me quiso decir que soy un tarado-

-¿Por qué?

Todos lo vieron de una rara manera con la gatita.

-hay que delicadito-dijo hidan

* * *

**Siguente?...**


	5. Chapter 5:el cominezo del misterio

**Capitulo 5: El comienzo del misterio y la maldición de zobokio**

**-**ya deidara no es para tanto-dijo sasori

-… (T.T)-expreso deidara

-no seas dramático, ya lo siento, ya ándale ya van a ser las nueve tenemos clases-dijo sasori

-no…me hables-dijo deidara en un tono deprimido y de voz baja

-¿Qué?-dijo sasori

-QUE NO ME HABLES-dijo deidara dándole la espalda

Sasori solo se hiso para atrás

-Ok, pero que sentimental-dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-As lo que quieras- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo cruzando los pies.

Los dos estaban de espaldas faltaba 30 para las 9 ya que ellos tenían clases a las 9 am y salían a las 2 pm.

-(pero que drama) Ya deidara lo siento de corazón, no seas dramático-dijo sasori

-¿dramático?... ¿DRAMATICO?, ¿como quieres que no sea dramático?-dijo deidara

-¿explícalo?-dijo sasori

-pues…-dijo deidara

-¿Por qué te ofendiste?-dijo sasori

-porque…-dijo deidara

-¿pues?-dijo sasori

Deidara solo se sonrojo y dijo:

-por que me dolió, sobre todo sabiendo que provenía de ti y me dio coraje al saber qué prefieres a Itachi que a mí-

Sasori solo se sorprendió

-¿entonces fue eso?-pregunto sasori

-si-dijo deidara sonrojado

-¿Celoso?-dijo sasori con una sonrisita.

-honestamente…si-dijo avergonzado y con el aura deprimida deidara

Sasori se impacientaba mas, dio un suspiro y dijo.

-¿te soy honesto?-

-claro-dijo deidara volteando la cabeza hacia tras

-estas equivocado, itachi es solo mi amigo mas no mi mejor amigo, compañero y hermano-dijo sasori con una sonrisa viendo hacia el cielo.

Deidara sonrió, con unas cuantas lagrimas lo abraso, haciendo que sasori callera al suelo, y alegre mente dijo.

-me alegra saberlo sasori-

El solo hiso un gesto de fastidio y lo cambio por una sonrisa.

-claro, ya vámonos a clases-dijo sasori

-deidara, ya me puedes soltar…-

-¿deidara?...-

-…-

-ya fue mucho, ya puedes soltarme-

-nop-dijo deidara con una sonrisa

-DEIDARA, ¿ESTAS IDIOTA O QUE TRAES?, SUELTAME-dijo sasori sonrojado y asustado por la reacción de deidara

-no-volvió a decir con una sonrisa

-NO QUIERO QUE SE REPITA ESTO-dijo sasori

-pues ya paso-grito alguien

Sasori voltio y era hidan con los demás.

-que tierno-dijo konan

-itachi seguro que no está loco el rubio-dijo kisame

-eso creí-dijo itachi

-me caí que no es de nuestro condado-dijo kakuzu

Sasori solo vio a deidara y esta al verlo salió corriendo.

-¡MALDITO DEIDARA, NADAMAS ESPERA QUE TE ALCANZE!-dijo sasori molesto

-al cánsame- desafío deidara

Después de un rato de mas drama…

Todos en clases, acordaron verse en el descanso, en la biblioteca ya que ellos solían juntarse hay siempre.

Después de clases…

-Bueno no falta nadie, al parecer, empecemos-dijo pein

-¿Qué aremos? - Dijo deidara

-es el momento de contar historias, cada semana alguien se da la tarea de investigar y nos la cuenta-dijo sasori

-ok, itachi, adelante-dijo pein tomando asiento

-bueno gracias pein, lo que les contare no es un mito es una leyenda y muchos lo aseguran- dijo itachi quitándose los lentes con estilo

-(presumido)-pensó deidara

-lo que les contare es la leyenda o misterio de "Zobokio"-dijo itachi poniéndose los lentes con estilo mientras abría un libro de leyendas

-bueno esto es lo que paso…

"se dice que hace tiempo, un hechicero se transformo en un ser mágico, como un genio, su misión era ayudar a todo el que lo necesitara, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no era nada más y nada menos que un juguete para los demás, con el tiempo murió y al ir al cielo, Dios lo castigo con quedarse en la tierra vagando, odiaba la felicidad era un ser amargado sin vida, y solo decidió cumplir los deseo a las personas que se merecían tenerlo. Al pasar el tiempo otro hechicero lo encerró en un libro maldito, haciendo que se quedara en el eternamente, el libro se teñía de un negro obscuridad y las letras de color sangre que decían "Zobokio Enigma", si tu tomabas este libro la maldición te seguiría y mas al revelar tu secreto o deseo frente él, Zobokio te pide algo a cambio según él "un cambio equivalente", muchos mataron y cometieron crímenes pero solo a pocos se los concedió ya que muchos eran aventureros que querían saber si era cierto o simplemente gente con malos fines y llena de obscuridad, muchos no entienden el significado de él, pero solo pocos lo logran y son quienes tienen su deseo, ese libro existe y dice que está perdido en alguna biblioteca del mundo, Zobokio es un ser muy astuto y debajo del título tiene un subtitulo con letras pequeñas que dice: "ten cuidado con lo que deseas". Se rumora que este libro usa lo que es la Alquimia, por sus invocaciones con símbolos.

Fin"- dijo itachi cerrando el libro

Todos aplaudieron.

-Wow que historia-dijo deidara sorprendido

-muy interesante-dijo pein

-se cree mucho-dijo hidan

-ese es mi itachi-dijo kisame

Todos estaban impresionados menos sasori, parecía ocultar algo cosa que deidara detecto.

-¿está bien?-pregunto deidara

-si, solo algo cansado-dijo sasori mintiendo

-no lo creo-dijo deidara

-enserio no te preocupes-dijo sasori

-la próxima semana a quien le toca- dijo kakuzu

Pein pensó y luego hablo.

-Sasori, ¿Qué te parece hacernos el honor de presentar una nueva historia?-

-claro no hay problema-dijo sasori

Pasaron 5 minutos y sasori hablo.

-Voy por un libro ya regreso-dijo sasori levantándose de su silla

-claro-dijeron todos

Sasori recorría cada pasillo y al avanzar al fondo sentía un tipo escalofrió, tenía un presentimiento, pero él siguió buscando cundo vio una puerta y sintió que de ella venia una gran energía, se acerco y voltio los lado y la abrió, el pasillo parecía medieval con antorchas avanzo un poco y vio una sombra de un hombre en ella estaba una puerta total mente abierta, sasori se recargo en la pared cerca de la puerta para poder ver y oír, solo oía:

-hizala, malgata, hizala negotsu, mefile con voco Zobokio- dijo una voz en un cuanto medieval que parecía de tortura.

Sasori solo se asomo un poco y se asombro de ver el cuarto lleno de sangre y con ellos extraños símbolos en las paredes y un montón de cadáveres momificados puestos en cada aparato de tortura era algo muy fuerte y tenía un olor bastante fuerte, Sasori quería saber qué demonios pasaba pero cuando él quiso volver a ver sintió una mano en su hombro cosa que hiso que sintiera un gran escalofrió por su cuerpo y cuando voltio era deidara y atrás itachi, dio un gran suspiro.

-¿Que pasa? ya tardaste mucho-dijo deidara susurrándole

-no me lo va a creer, itachi la leyenda es cierta- dijo sasori

-¿la leyenda de Zobokio?- pregunto el pelinegro

- miren- dijo sasori asomándose.

Los 3 se asoman y lo ven todo con la playera del cole se tapan la boca y la nariz.

-pero que peste- dijo deidara

-introsus no venbenios, Zobokio matale- dijo el sujeto con una túnica que no dejaba que se le viera el rostro.

En eso ven que al hombre le da un tipo rallo azul muy raro en la cara y cay al suelo, ellos asustados se vuelve a pegar a la pared y luego después de un roto deciden entrar.

-¿Creen que este bien el sujeto?- pregunto deidara

-eso espero-dijo itachi

En eso sasori con la katana mueve el cadáver y al darle vuelta... los tres se voltearon poniendo cara de repugnancia por lo que vieron itachi solo tosió un poco pero deidara parecía que se vomitaba sasori ya tenia experiencia en esas cosas solo seguía analizando el cuerpo, la cara del sujeto estaba destrozada como si se la hubieran comido algo muy impactante y raro.

-dios santo *tosido* - Dijo itachi calmado

-QE CARAJO, aaasss q-que asco * tosido fuerte*- dijo deidara.

- al parecer...fue adsorbido por ese rayo- dijo sasori viendo a los otros 2.

-pero que cosas-dijo itachi

-e visto y olido cosas horibles pero estas le ganan-dijo deidara

En eso se oyen unos ruidos y al voltear a la derecha estaba el libro de Zobokio en eso se agita bruscamente abriéndose a la mitad y se crea un agujero negro solo se sentía el viento pero deidara sentía que se movía, en eso el es arrastrado hacia el libro por suerte sasori lo tomo de la mano e itachi toma la de sasori.

-deidara-grito sasori

-que carajo, no dejes que me absorba-dijo deidara impresionado

-pues no te muevas maldita sea-dijo sasori

-al parecer zobokio ya escogió una presas-dijo itachi

-¿que?-se preguntaron los dos.

-no permitiré que se los lleve, sasori ¿crees soportar a deidara un rato?-dijo itachi

-si, ¿Por qué?-dijo sasori

-sellare el portal temporal mente-dijo itachi

Itachi soltó a sasori y saco un pequeño pergamino hiso unas posiciones de manos y se lanzo al libro el papel al tocar el libro se volvió loco, itachi retrocedió y los tres son levantados por el aire sasori intenta buscar donde clavar la katana y la clava en la puerta, después de 2 minutos los 3 se tiran al piso cansados.

-*jadeo* *jadeo* eso si fue de locos-dijo deidara

-en mi *jadeo* vida vuelvo a hacer algo así-dijo sasori

-total mente deacuerdo- dijo itachi

Los 3 se van del lugar pero juran no decir nada a nadie eso quedo en secreto, al llegar ven que ya perdieron la primera clase después del recreo y corren al salón y vieron a todos en clase esperaron a que el profe se fuera y entraron.

Todos preguntaron qué fue lo que paso pero ellos dijeron que la tarea fue el problema, se la crearía a deidra y un poco a sasori pero a itachi…no ya que era el más cumplido después pein y luego sasori.

Terminaron las clases y se fueron a sus dormitorios con esperanzas de olvidar lo sucedido.

Deidara se recostó en su cama y des pues cerró los ojos, sasori también se tumbo a la cama.

Paso un tiempo y deidara abrió los ojos.

-Sasori-…

-¿si?-le contesto

-tengo miedo-dijo deidara

-¿Por qué?-pregunto sasori

-siento que el libro está en este lugar-dijo deidara

En eso los 2 se levantan de golpe y al checar sus morrales, en el de deidara estaba el libro, deidara se asusto y lo tiro al suelo los 2 retrocedieron.

-maldición-dijo sasori

-¿y a-a hora qué?-dijo deidara

-la maldición nos eligió- dijo sasori volteando con deidara

Los 2 se vieron 1 al otro fijamente y del libro se abrió en el apareció en unas páginas: "¿dime cuál es tu deseo?"

Los 2 no contestaron y el libro dijo: "tomen su tiempo" y se cerró los 2 corrieron al cuarto de itachi, el abrió sasori lo agarro del cuello y le dijo: zobokio nos tiene.

Sasori lo soltó y corrieron al cuarto y cuando vieron el libro en la cama de sasori los tres solo se paralizaron….


	6. Chapter 6: La presa de zobokio

capi 6: La presa de Zobokio.

Itachi se puso pensativo y al descubrirlo, reacciono.

-¿Quién es el que duerme hay?-pregunto

-sasori, ¿Por qué?-pregunto deidara

Itachi pensó…

-(imposible, acaso… zobokio lo eligió, algo oculta su mirada lo dice)-pensó itachi mientras vei fijamente a sasori.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar deidara

Itachi voltio y le dijo:

-no por nada-

Sasori, solo se sorprendió y salió del lujar con la cabeza agachada con paso rápido deidara grito su nombre y al rato salió tras él.

Itachi, solo seguía pensando pues desde el principio desde que menciono la leyenda, sasori se comportaba muy extraño.

-(imposible, me encontró, debo…)- pensó sasori

-SASORI-grito deidara interrumpiendo a sasori sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Solo se detuvo pero no voltio seguía con la misma postura como cuando salió, deidara se acerco y puso su mano es su hombro.

-tranquilo no temas, ya encontraremos como salir de esta-dijo animándolo.

-deidara…-dijo en vos baja sasori

-sasori… ¿Qué sabe de zobokio?-dijo deidara en vos seria

Sasori levanto la cabeza rápido abriendo un poco más los ojos.

-contesta-dijo deidara

-asíque… ¿te diste cuenta?, deidara solo te diré que a partir de a hora ten cuidado ¿está bien?-dijo sasori otra vez con la mirada en el suelo.

Sasori corrió hasta que fue al patio de atrás deidara lo seguía luego le volvió a gritar.

-¿SASORI QUE MIERDA ES A LO QUE TE REFIERES?-

-igenuo-susurro sasori

-que me dijas maldito- dijo metiéndole un golpe en la cara

Deidara al ver que a su rostro no le paso nada solo se sorprendió.

-qué carajo-

-¿sorprendido?-dijo sasori en tono retente

-sasori basta de juegos, explícate-dijo deidara

-deidara…con el tiempo sabrás que soy, y lo que estará pasando-dijo sasori cubriendo su rostro del lado izquierdo con su mano izquierda

-me estas asustando-dijo deidara retrocediendo

-¿qué paso con el chiquillo que me tenia tanto afecto?, acaso… ¿se perdió?-dijo sasori en tono misterioso como si él fuera el malo

Deidara abrió mas los ojos levantando la mirada viéndolo

-¿s-sasori?-se asusto

-hm, ¿Qué te pasa me tienes miedo?-dijo sasori -adelante golpéame no te funcionara-

Deidara se tiro al suelo y con su puño dio un golpe al suelo:

-maldición, ¿Qué mierda está pasando?-

Paso un viento medio fuerte, la noche era fuerte la luna alumbraba lo que daba era luna llena.

Se sentía un aire muy pesado muy provocador, se podía sentir el frio y la obscuridad deidara estaba asustada por la reacción de su compañero, se puso de pie y le dijo:

-¡explícate, deja tus malditos acertijos y dime bien lo que está pasando!-dijo deidara

-deidara…-dijo sasori viéndolo a los ojos

-…-

-no soy humano-dijo sasori con un tono escalofriante

Deidara se asusto, en ese momento un fuerte viento pasó, deidara retrocedió unos paso y confundido le dijo:

-s-sasori… ¿COMO QUE NO ERES HUMANO?-

El avanzó asía deidara y le susurro en el oído de manera escalofriante.

-así es porque yo soy una marioneta-

Al decirle esto daidara se quedo paralizado confundido, sasori se retiro y le sonrió con una sonrisa malévola, la cabeza le daba vueltas no entendía.

-¡AAAAAAHHH!-tiro un grito de modo esquizofrénico con las manos en la cabeza los ojos las tenias abiertas del mismo modo, deidara gamas se avía sentido tan raro como esa vez.

-(n-no entiendo…-s-sasori…e-el…e-l… ¿no es humano?)-dijo mientras recordaba todas las aventuras que tuvieron juntos –no lo creo…-dijo en voz baja

-¿he?-se pregunto sasori

-¡NO LO CREO!-grito deidara

-(no lo cree, ¿qué le pasa?)- pensó sasori

En eso deidara lo tomo de los brazos y le grito:

-¡NO CREO QUE SEAS ESO QUE TU ME DIJISTE! ¡ERES MAS QUE ESO!- grito deidara

-acéptalo, a hora que zobokio me encontró me tendré que ir y me llevare el libro con mijo-dijo sasori desviando la mirada

-No lo permitiré-dijo en un grito deidara

Sasori a oírlo se sorprendió y lo vio a los ojos.

-tú eres mi único amigo no dejare que te valla, por favor quédate, toda mi vida estuve solo…por favor, no me importa que seas eso, para mi seras el mismo como la primera vez que te vi-dijo deidara

Sasori solo impresiono y le dijo:

-La maldición también te llevara-dijo sasori

-no importa, si morimos juntos mejor asi ni tú no yo sufriríamos-dijo deidara soltando a sasori

-nos convertiremos en las presas de zobokio- dijeron los 2

En eso paso un rato de silencio y en eso llega itachi sasori al verlo se impresiona deidara ase cara de repugnancia.

-z-zobokio ya se manifiesta-dijo itachi cubierto de sangre con una 9 milímetros en la mano derecha

Los 2 se voltearon a ver asustados…


End file.
